Slow cookers or CROCK-POTS® as they are commonly called, are frequently used to make a wide variety of dishes such as stews, chilis, soups, pot roasts, and the like. While these foods are perfect for meals at home, they also find a high percentage of use at picnics, tail gate parties, office functions, and pot luck dinners. These occasions mean that the slow cooker must be transported to a remote location where the cooking process continues, or for keeping the food warm for long periods of time. However, these slow cookers can weigh up to twenty-five pounds (25 lbs.) when filled with food. While they can be easily lifted and carried for a few feet, transport through large parking lots, or carrying into a large building becomes very difficult for even those in the best of physical shape. Those who may be elderly, of a small physical stature, or those suffering from an injury or disability find moving heavy slow cookers impossible. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which slow cookers can be easily moved and transported, without the disadvantages as described above.